


The New Year

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: Tegan and Sara ring in the new year by themselves at their shared home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, everyone. Here's my final one shot of the year 2016 to be uploaded. I hope it's a good one, because it's late right now, lol. I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you guys think.

Sara scanned the backyard. She was planning on moving some chairs so that she and Tegan could sit out in the yard and await the new year. They were going to ring in the new year by themselves this year. Well, the cats would be with them obviously, but they would be inside.

“Hey, Tee?” Sara called out, forgetting that Tegan was still inside. Sara shook her head at her mistake and walked back inside. “Tegan?”

“Yeah, babe?” Tegan asked from her spot on the couch.

“Could you come help me move these chairs out to the backyard?” Sara asked, motioning her head toward the back door.

“Sure thing,” Tegan replied, standing up from her seat and following her twin outside.

“I think I wanna set them out in the middle of the yard,” Sara said, pointing out to the location she was talking about. “What do you think?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good spot for them,” Tegan agreed, lifting the chair in front of her. “You think people will be doing fireworks?”

“Probably,” Sara replied, lifting her own chair and walking out to where she wanted them placed. “New Year’s and all.”

“Just you and me this year,” Tegan said with a smile. “I think that’s the last thing we had left to do as a couple.”

“What, spend New Year’s together?” Sara asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Spend it together, alone,” Tegan replied. “Real married couple kind of thing.”

“Well, we have the kids,” Sara laughed, pointing to the house. “Can’t leave them alone for the new year.”

“Right,” Tegan chuckled as she and Sara walked back inside.

*

“Okay, so what all are we doing tonight?” Tegan asked as she rested her head on Sara’s lap. The twins were sitting on the couch, waiting for the end of the year to come so that they could celebrate it.

“I don’t know,” Sara replied with a shrug. “I figured we could have some dinner at a nice, reasonable time, and then maybe have a little bit of wine when it comes time for the year to end.”

“I like the sound of that, yeah,” Tegan smiled. “Even the wine part.”

“Hey, Teetee?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too, Sasa.”

*

“Last meal of 2016,” Sara joked as she held a forkful of food in front of her mouth.

“Last meal of 2016,” Tegan repeated. The twins made a gesture to each other with their forks before taking their bites. “Mmm, it’s a good one.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Sara agreed, moaning happily as she chewed her food. “We did good on it.”

“You know what I love about living with you?” Tegan asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“What?”

“I love cooking dinner together,” Tegan replied.

“I love it, too,” Sara said, looking down to her plate with a blush. “It’s so sweet and fun.”

“You need a partner to cook,” Tegan said, making a joke she had made many times before.

“Yes,” Sara laughed, nodding her head.

*

Tegan walked into the kitchen, pulling a coat on. “You ready to head outside?”

“Yeah, just let me give the cats some food real quick,” Sara replied. She retrieved a couple of cans of cat food and opened them, setting them on the floor as Holiday and Mickey ran into the kitchen. “Not so fast.”

“Don’t eat Mama’s hands, babies,” Tegan laughed as Sara stood up. “She’s gotta be able to hold hands with me tonight.”

“Oh, we’re holding hands tonight?” Sara teased as she walked to the living room quickly to get her own coat. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Aw, baby,” Tegan said with a fake pout. “You don’t wanna hold hands?”

“No, I want to,” Sara said, kissing Tegan’s lip quickly. “All night.”

“Aw, Sasa, such a sweetie,” Tegan laughed, grabbing Sara’s hand in her own and walking outside.

“I have my moments, yeah.”

The twins walked over to the chairs they had set up in the yard and disconnected their hands before they sat down and took in the night. Tegan smiled at Sara and reached a hand out, waiting for Sara to take it in her own.

“It’s so pretty out tonight,” Sara said as she looked around. “It’s like the world just made this all for us.”

“I like the thought of that,” Tegan smiled, looking up to the night sky.

“It’s weird being out here without our family,” Sara said softly. “You know what I mean?”

“I know,” Tegan said, nodding her head. “But like… I don’t know. Something about this feels right.”

“I’ve got you, and you’ve got me. And that’s all we need,” Sara said, laughing quietly.

“Oh, you’re quoting one of my songs, huh?” Tegan laughed. “How about I quote one of yours?”

“None of them will fit, but be my guest,” Sara challenged.

“Tegan didn’t go to school today,” Tegan sang out.

“Okay, that one fits,” Sara laughed.

“Hey, Sara,” Tegan spoke up. “You forgot your wine.”

“Oh, shit!” Sara yelled, dropping Tegan’s hand and rushing back inside. Tegan laughed to herself as she watched her sister panic over not having made glasses of wine for them. She stretched out her legs and waited for Sara to return.

“There she is,” Tegan chuckled as Sara walked back outside with two glasses of wine in her hands.

“I got them,” Sara announced happily, taking a sip of one drink. She walked back to her seat and handed Tegan a glass before sitting down again. “Just in time for the new year.”

“You have plenty of time,” Tegan joked as she took a sip of her drink.

*

Sara played with the empty glass in her hand as she and Tegan waited for the countdown to start. “Favorite memory from this year?” she asked, continuing a game that the twins had started.

“Umm… Maybe sitting in that hotel and watching a movie for Halloween. Or, no, wait, moving in with you,” Tegan replied. “Yours?”

“You moving in,” Sara said with a big goofy grin. “That one probably won’t be topped for a while.”

“You can top me whenever you want, baby, you know that,” Tegan joked, causing Sara to burst out laughing.

“We can try that later, yeah,” Sara replied.

“Just keep your puffer right there by the bed.”

“Ha ha.”

“Favorite date we ever went on?” Tegan asked.

“Um… The wine tasting one,” Sara replied with a smile. “You did that for me, even though you didn’t really have to.”

“I love being with you,” Tegan said, squeezing Sara’s hand in her own. “And if I can make you so happy just by doing that, then yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Same goes for me,” Sara agreed. “Anything for you.”

The twins were quiet again for a moment before they heard the sounds of people counting filling the air. TEN.

“Oh, here we go!” Sara said excitedly, sitting up in her seat. Tegan laughed at her sister’s excitement. NINE. “Come on, Tegan, sit up.”

Tegan sat up like Sara wanted and turned toward her. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. “One last time before the year ends,” Tegan said. “I love you.” FIVE.

“I love you, too,” Sara replied happily. FOUR. “And one last quick kiss, too.”

The twins leaned forward and quickly pecked their lips together before setting down their glasses and holding both hands. THREE.

“You ready?” Sara asked with a smile. TWO.

“More than ready,” Tegan replied, returning her twin’s smile. ONE.

They leaned in again and shared a much deeper kiss than before as the city erupted into a chorus of “Happy new year!” Fireworks launched in the air, bathing the twins in a colorful light.

“You ready to head inside?” Tegan asked as she and Sara separated.

“Yeah,” Sara replied, letting go of one of Tegan’s hands to pick up her discarded glass before standing up. Tegan picked up her own glass as well. “We can move the chairs back tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Tegan replied as she and Sara walked back inside the house. They sat their glasses down in the sink and walked into the living room. “Happy new year, Sasa.”

“Oh, the night’s not over yet. Remember what we’re supposed to do now?” Sara shot back seductively, leading her twin to the bedroom. “But happy new year nonetheless, Teetee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, it's been quite the year. There have been goods and there have been bads, but I'm so glad that I could post all of these fics for you guys. You have no idea how much it means to me that people have liked them and read them. Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this year, and here's hoping to more. Happy New Year, Quindom. I love you. <3


End file.
